The Pirate and the Caged Princess
by Shie-L.Cat meow
Summary: Marco wasn't really known as someone who slept around unlike his brothers Thatch and Ace. However, that all changes when he meets Aria. The two share a passion filled night that soon leads them down a path that neither could come back from. I only own Aria and the plot. The one Piece world and characters belong to Oda. It is also posted on my Wattpad account as well. Shie L Cat2016
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- This is a warning. I made the rating for the story mature because most of the chapters will have lemons as well as crude language. If you do not like to read stuff like that then I recommend that you do not read this story. Thank you and I truly hope you like my story._

Marco let out a strangled sigh as he was dragged through the port town that they had docked at to restock on some supplies before continuing on to the New World. His annoyed gaze took in all of the lanterns and decorations that lined each building with half lidded eyes. Ace and Thatch had came to his room and pulled him away from the maps he had yet to draw out in order to take him through the town as it held a summer festival for safety from bad omens. The two hadn't even let him get a word out before they were already off the ship and walking through town. Thatch had told him that it would do him some good to take a break from work for the evening. It had been the first tome in months that they had been able to touch land. That's the life each member of the crew chose when they joined. The thrill of traveling the vast sea and seeing new and exciting places. Marco, however, didn't share their excitement. He did love the ocean, but he had been around for much longer than the others on his crew so seeing new places had become a bit boring for him. He loved his brothers to death, but he felt as though he was missing something in his life.

A cheerful crowd pulled his attention away from the stalls that lined the busy street. Marco tugged his arms free from both of their grips making they look at him with confused looks. He moved closer to the crowd, his curiosity getting the best of him. Ace and Thatch turned to each other then shrugged as they followed after the blonde. The three pushed their way through the throng of people towards the front. Marco's eyes widened as he spotted the reason for such a large crowd. There dancing in the middle was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her hips swayed to the music mesmerizing him with each move she made. Golden blonde locks framed her smiling face. Sky blue eyes shone with such intensity that it had him frozen where he stood. He swallowed thickly, suddenly thirsty as his throat went dry. On either side of him stood his brothers who were just as effected by her as he was. Each time she moved the light reflected off the jewels on her pale blue costume, making it look as if she were shining. Marco couldn't look away from her even if he wanted to. She met his gaze with searing eyes, his breath getting caught in his throat, startled by the heat from it. He watched her lips part as her eyes trailed down his body. Suddenly, he felt as if he was wearing too much clothes. The crowd erupted into cheers when the song drew to a close. The woman bowed before disappearing among the dispersing crowd. Even after she was gone he couldn't move from his spot.

"Wow, that was intense." Thatch spoke up almost breathlessly. His voice had pulled Marco back to reality and he hummed in reply unsure of what to say.

"No kidding. She was one amazing dancer. Not to mention gorgeous." Ace added in as they walked away to go see what the festival had to offer. The blonde followed silently behind them, his thoughts being over ran by her. He could tell they were talking, but honestly wasn't listening to a word they said. After a while he ended up loosing sight of them in the crowd, which wasn't too bad of a thing to happen. Just meant he could go back to the ship and finish working. A delicate hand grabbed a hold of his wrist and tugged him into the shadows of an alley way. Soft lips pressed against his as a pair of marines walked by. One of them looked down the alleyway then scowled.

"Find a room to do that in." He grumbled out and left, mumbling something a long the lines of kids these days. Marco wasn't really sure. He gently pushed away the person kissing him. His eyes widened as he noticed it was the woman who he had been watching dance not even ten minutes ago. She looked up at him with a shy smile, her eyes sparkling from the light of the lanterns.

"I apologize for suddenly doing that. I had to get them off my tail for a bit." She told him as she stepped away. He almost reached out for her, but stopped and let her once more disappear. Marco shook his head at the way he was acting. What was wrong with him? He wasn't some hormonal teenager anymore, so why was he acting like one? Taking a deep breath he walked out of the alleyway and continued on his way back to the ship. Maybe a cold bath would help calm him down. She had apologized then left without him being able to give a reply.

Marco leaned against the railing as he stood on the deck of the Moby Dick. His arms rested on top of the wood while he gazed up at the starry night sky. Most of the crew was still out enjoying the time they had on the island before it was time to set sail once more. The gentle breeze played with his truff of hair. He had left his shirt on his bed, deciding to only wear his pants. Even with the cold bath he still felt as if he was over heating. The places she had touched still tingled.

"Oh?" A soft voice breathed from the docks below drawing his attention. There she was again, gazing up at him with those eyes that seared his soul. Her costume was covered with a light cloak of sorts and her blonde hair was pulled over her right shoulder.

"You're the man from before." She pointed out with a smile. Marco just nodded in reply with a raised brow. Why did she keep appearing out of nowhere after he'd finally calmed down? At this rate he was going to just end up bedding her to end the ache she had given him.

"I had a feeling you weren't from around here." She smiled as she looked up at the pirate flag that was flying.

"It was a pleasure to see you again, mister pirate." She waved to him as she began to walk away. Marco was not about to let this chance just slip away.

"Wait-yoi." he called after her. He almost forgot what he was going to say when she turned back and met his gaze.

"Want to come have a drink with me-yoi?" Marco asked, pointing to the inside of the side with his thumb.

"Are you sure that's wise? For all you know I could be a spy for the marines." Marco chuckled at her reply. She had a point, but she wouldn't have been hiding in that alleyway if she was a spy.

"True, but you wouldn't have had to hide from them if you were a spy. Nor would you have used me to get them off your trail-yoi." He smirked at her. She was quiet for a second before she laughed. The sound was like a melody to him.

"You got me there. A drink sounds lovely." She told him. "I know a beautiful beach that we can go to. I'm pretty sure you don't your crew to notice that you have a woman for company." Once more she hit the nail on the head. He honestly didn't want any of his brothers to see. Mostly because he would never hear the end of it. Thatch and Ace would take it upon themselves to tease him ferociously for it. Their stick in the mud older brother finally had a woman in his bed. Marco couldn't help, but to laugh. She watched him with a cheerful gaze.

"Wait right there-yoi. I'll be down in a bit." He told her before walking back into the ship. He opened the door to his room and grabbed the bottles of sake he had stashed away for when work got stressful or he just needed a drink. His gaze landed on his purple shirt then he shook his head and left the room. When he landed on the docks, she was sitting on a box watching the water as it glistened under the moon light.

"Shall we-yoi?" He asked, stopping in front of her and holding up the bottles he had with him. The woman beamed at him and started leading him to the beach. They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm Aria by the way." She smiled as she gazed at him from the corner of her eye.

"Marco-yoi." Was all he replied with. Aria gasped softly as her face broke out in a wide grin.

"As in the first division commander of the White Beard pirates?" She was so excited to have met such a strong pirate. Never in her life had she thought this would happen. Marco looked at her with a raised brow. He was clearly confused by her reaction.

"Sorry, it's just I've always held some form of respect for pirates. You guys get to freely travel the world and explore new places." She explained to him as she looked ahead at the sandy beach that was coming into view. Marco titled his head unsure of how to respond.

"Though to be honest I like your crew more." She smiled cheerfully. Though, he noticed that it didn't reach her eyes and it made him wonder what had happened to her for her to like pirates so much. He watched as she removed her cloak and laid it down on the sand for them to sit. Aria watched as the waves rolled up on to the sand. At first he wasn't sure whether or not to sit beside her, but ended up doing so. Marco handed her a bottle as they both sat and watched the waves. They spent most of the time talking about random things. She would ask him questions about his adventures which he gladly answered. He told her funny stories about the funny things the crew did when drunk. After a while she had a light pink tint to her cheeks from the alcohol. Aria let out a giggle that was followed by a hiccup. He was entertained by the fact that she honestly couldn't hold her liquor. Marco set down the fourth bottle next to his other empty ones. She still had her one that wasn't even halfway gone yet and she was drunk. He tensed up when she suddenly sat in his lap, running her hands up and down his arms.

"Your biceps are bigger than my face." She slurred with a lustful smile. Marco inwardly groaned as he tried to hold back. Her hands made their way from his arms to his chest tracing the lines of his tattoo. His body shivered at her touch. Without a word he pinned her under him, hips between her legs. Marco was so thankful that he had worn his sash, but now it was in the way. He hands ran up and down her body as he smashed his lips against hers in a passion filled kiss that had her moaning into it. Her hands lightly tugged at his hair sending waves of pleasure coursing through him. Marco reluctantly pulled away to pull her bikini like top off. When it wouldn't come loose he growled and all but ripped the fabric from her chest making her gasp. With a smirk he latched on to one nipple with his mouth while playing with the other. He nipped and sucked on her flesh as he made his way down from her chest to her stomach. Aria shivered under him as her heart raced in her chest. Marco sat up, looking down at her with a heated gaze while he undid his blue sash around his waist. He honestly wasn't expecting to bed a woman he had just met. She wasn't a woman from a whore house, yet he couldn't stop himself from stripping out of his pants. As he stared down at her he realized that with how she looked under him he could care less about them just meeting. A breathless moan passed his lips when she started kissing his tattoo. Her nails digging into his lower back tongue dancing across his tan skin. He hooked his fingers into the waistline of her skirt and made her lay back down. With a smirk he pulled on the fabric taking it and her panties off in one fluid motion. Marco kissed her, his tongue battling hers for domination. She broke away from him to let out a mewl of pleasure which made him smirk against her neck. His eyes met hers as he rubbed her clit with his finger, the smirk never leaving his face.

"You tease." She moaned softly making him let out a deep chuckle.

"You're one to talk, miss dancer-yoi." He told her. Marco lifted her left leg over his shoulder and snapped his hips into hers without warning. Aria arched her back off the cloak releasing a loud pleasured scream. He growled low in his throat at the sound as he pulled out only to snap back once more. Marco wanted her to make the same sound with each thrust of his hips until everyone on the island knew his name.

"Fuck-yoi." Aria was a withering mess in his arms and he was loving every minute of it.

"More, please." She begged him, pulling at his hair. Marco began to relentlessly pound into her core with a broad smirk. Her moans and cries pulled out of her with each thrust were carried by the wind. He leaned down to her ear, tugging the lobe between his teeth. He was so close to finishing and by the way her eyes were half lidded he could tell she was as well.

"Cum for me, my dear-yoi." he said, voice husky from need. Her eyes snapped open at the sound as she reached her peaked, throwing her head back. She moaned his name lustfully. Marco froze as her walls clenched tightly around him pulling his release. He only relaxed after he had spilled every last drop into her. With a shuttering sigh he collapsed on her, making sure not to crush her with his weight. Aria gazed at him as they panted with a satisfied smile. She had never been pleasured like that by anyone. He grabbed his sash and covered their bottom halves with it. Macro tensed slightly as she curled into him letting out a soft hum. With a soft sigh he pulled her so that she was laying on top of his chest. He could get used to this.

The next morning Aria groaned as she woke from her slumber. She heard the sound of the waves crashing on the shore. Her head throbbed at the noise drawing a hiss from her mouth and she opened her eyes. Bright sunlight temporarily blinded her. With a growl she moved to sit up, rubbing her temples to ease some of the pain. A muscular arm fell from her bare chest to her waist that was covered only by a blue piece of fabric. Her eyes widened as she stared down at it with a flushed face. Aria covered her mouth as memories from the night before flashed through her mind. She was going to be in so much trouble if any one found out about her escapades with a pirate alone in the middle of the night. Her father was going to kill him then most likely kill him as well. Taking a deep breath she looked down at the slumbering male neck to her. His blonde hair was ruffled from last night and she could see the marks she had left on his back from her nails. Her body suddenly grew hot as she took in his back muscles. Aria knew he was strong, but seeing it in the light of day gave her a new found respect for him. She honestly didn't regret sleeping with him. Pirates were always people she looked up to. They were free and could go anywhere they wanted in the world. While she was stuck at home waiting to be married off to the highest bidder. Her father hadn't a clue that she had went out last night, but she couldn't stand not being able to see the festival and dance. Then she had met Marco while running from the Marines who had been making their rounds. All she could think about was if she would see him again and what he could do to her with those big hands of his. She traced the tattoo on his chest with her finger tips unaware that he was awake. His hand was placed on top of hers making her suck in a breath as she jumped slightly in surprise. Aria tried to ignore the feeling it sent through her body.

"Good morning, how are you feeling? Any pain? I was pretty rough with you last night-yoi." He said, voice husky from sleep. Marco's eyes shown with concern for her and it made her heart swell in happiness.

"I'm fine, hungover, but fine." She told him with a smile while he played with the ends of her hair with his other hand, having laid on his back.

"That's good to hear, Aria-yoi." The way her name left his lips made her shiver. His voice almost sounded as if he was purring.

"Your crew is probably looking for you." She forced out not wanting to ruin the moment. However, she didn't want him getting caught by the guards that were sure to be looking for her as well. Marco sat up and leaned in closer to her. Their lips only mere centimeters apart. He wanted to kiss her, but knew that if her did he wouldn't stop and they would continue from last night. She had a point. His brothers were sure to notice that he was missing and would be scoring the island to find him.

"Here. Use this as a shirt seeing as I tore yours-yoi." he handed her his blue sash with a smile. His eyes never left her as he watched her wrap it around her bust.

"Thank you." She giggled. The two of them finished getting dressed. Her eyes never leaving his form as she tried to memorize each muscle so she would never forget him. Once decent they went their separate ways. Neither of them were sure of when they would meet again.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria silently crept through the mansion she had once called her home. As she looked at the expensive interior she scowled. The place was more like a cage than anything else. For years she had been locked up inside without any idea of what it was like in the world. The bars of her golden cage slowly suffocated her freedom until there was nothing left for her to hope for. Now she walked with renewed strength. One day she would be freed from this prison and travel the world. She smirked knowing her father still had no idea that she had started sneaking out. Her hand unconsciously went to the blue sash wrapped around her bust. Aria could still feel the heat of his touch on her flesh almost like he had seared it on to her body. The taste of his lips had made her want more. She craved him. This was so unlike her. To crave a man so much when she had never been with one until she had laid eyes on him. Aria stared at her flushed appearance in her mirror as she wrapped her arms around herself in hopes of keeping the feeling locked inside her. Behind her was a king sized bed that was barely out lined by the sunlight that managed to seep into the dark room from the curtain covered window. Taking a deep breath she gathered herself and made her way to the bathroom to bathe. She needed to wash the dirt and sweat from her body she had got from her her nightly relations. As she sank into the steaming water her thoughts drifted to Marco. Aria couldn't believe that a man who was so strong and feared had held her so gently in his arms while making love, what she assumed was love anyways, to her. She leaned on the edge of the tub with a soft sigh. There was no way she was going to stop thinking about him. Her cheeks flushed as she recalled the memories of the passionate night they had shared.

"I don't even know what came over me." She almost whined, covering her face with her hands. Aria felt drawn to him and not just because they had sex. No. She realized it had been before that. When she had first laid eyes on him during her dance was when she started to feel as if she had known him her whole life. Something about him drew her in and she couldn't help, but want to be near him. However, there was no way she would ever be able to be with him. He was a pirate and she was a caged bird who would never be free to fly. The sea was the only woman for him even she knew that. Aria slowly stood from the water, having washed her body and hair. She pulled on a silk robe and sat on her plush bed. Her bedroom door was pushed open by a maid who had came to help her get ready for the day. Aria mentally frowned, but smiled at the girl when she bowed to her. The maid helped her into her pale pink corset and matching gown. She had sat obediently as the maid clipped some of her blonde hair to the back of her head with a jeweled clip. Most of the curls flowed freely down her back in the way she liked most. With one last bow the maid left, leaving her alone once more. Taking a deep breath she left the room to start her studies in the library with her private tutor. After that was dance lessons and by lunch time she would have to review candidates for suitors that her father had picked for her. Aria hoped that she would be able to focus on the tasks at hand rather than a man she barely knew.

Marco sat at his desk trying to draw out a map of the island. His mind was else where making it difficult to get any work done. The image of Aria withering under him with each snap of his hips was burned into his mind. Her flushed cheeks and breathless moans had been music to his ears. His hand halted, fingers gripping the quill tight enough to snap it in half. He shook and closed his eyes to try to rid himself of the images. It only made it worse as he felt himself growing hot. Soon his pants started to grow to tight to wear. With a growl he shot up from his chair so fast it was knocked to the floor. Marco all, but threw the quill down and stormed out of the room in a huff. What was it about her that drove him crazy? It was like she was a siren who had him under the spell of her song. Marco walked out on to the deck of the ship ignoring his crew mates who were busy swabbing and checking the rigging on the sails. Letting out a breath Marco leaned over the railing his arms crossed on the wood. He was so intently focused on the waves that hit the side of the ship that he hadn't heard Thatch come up until he was already standing beside him.

"You seem like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Thatch pointed out with an amused smirk. It wasn't every day that they got to see Marco showing emotion other than his calm and collect exterior that he always showed. The blonde looked at him with a sharp glare not showing that he had managed to catch him off guard. Thatch would have fallen for it had he not seen his eyes widened slightly before he faced him.

"Just tired-yoi." he finally answered after a second of silence. "After all I had to stay up late into the night to finish the work that you and Ace had kept me from doing to drag me to a festival-yoi." Marco scowled, trying to hide the fact that he was lying to his brother about the real reason he hadn't slept much and why he was in such a bad mood. If he wanted his sex life to be public he'd tell Izo who would have ended up telling the entire crew. That was the last thing he wanted people to know about. Marco looked at the brown haired commander from the corner of his eye. Thatch was still wearing his chef shirt though the white of it now bore stains from cooking breakfast this morning.

"You seem to be in good spirits-yoi." He hummed in a bored tone. Marco was sure he already knew the reason for his brother's excited gaze.

"Can you blame me? Honestly who wouldn't be excited after Pop's announcement this morning at breakfast?" Thatch laughed cheerfully. Ah,yes. Pop's had told them all that they would be staying a week instead of setting sail tomorrow morning. Marco had felt a bit of excitement flood through his veins at the news. It gave him another chance to see Aria before he left. Though, he had instantly hid what he was feeling behind a bored mask. He didn't want them all to question why he was so happy to stay longer. Marco still had to figure out why he wanted to get to know her so badly and the reason behind his longing to touch her or hold her in his arms. Even now he could still taste her lips from when they kissed. All these thoughts of her were driving him insane.

"There ya go again, zoning out." Thatch spoke, waving a hand in front of his face. His gaze showed only concern for his brother. The blonde waved away his worry and turned to walk away. There was still a lot of work that he needed to get done as a navigator and also as the first division commander. Marco thought about going to town later tonight to one of the many taverns. He needed something stronger than sake to get rid of this edge that he had. Marco was not only craving her lips, but also a bottle of whiskey. Thatch watched him disappear back into the ship with a confused face. He could tell something was eating at him, but knew better than to push him to talk. The blonde would talk in his own time.

The setting sun made the library seem to glow as Aria walked in. She smiled as she turned down one of the many isles of books. This was the only place her father never bothered her. It was the one place where she could forget about how boring her life was. That was until she met Marco. Even now she still thought of him. It had been a struggle to focus during her studies, but she managed to push through it without really understanding what was being taught to her mother would tell her before she passed away. Fake it until you make it. After an hour a maid came to fetch her for dinner. Aria marked the page she was on and made her way to the dining hall where her father sat drinking a glass of wine and reading the paper.

"Good evening, Father." She said, respectfully as she bowed her head to him. Aria sat to his right two chairs away. He didn't reply as he turned the page, taking a sip from his glass. Her hands gripped her fork and knife tightly in anger. She held no love for the man who had helped bring her into the world. After all he was the one who had kept her hidden from it and also her mother for most of her life.

"We will be hosting a party in the grand ballroom in two days. I have already sent out the invitations. All but one however. I have yet to send an invitation to the pirate crew we have docked at the island." Her eyes widened at what he was telling her. He was going to invite Marco and his crew to the ball? Why?

"It's in our country's best interest to invite them as they may choose to pillage the town if they feel that we have disrespected them." Now that made her roll her eyes. From what she had gathered from the little time she had spent with Marco, they were not like that. Not in the slightest. However, she couldn't very well tell her father that. He would know that she had been sneaking out if she spoke up in their defense.

"This party, however, will be for you to find a husband." There is was. The real reason he was hosting a party. Why was she not surprised? Aria mentally scowled at this news. Her father has been having her meet nobles from all over the Grandline that were suitors for her hand in marriage. Each one of them she had turned down. If she had wanted to continue to be a caged bird then she wouldn't be sneaking out at night to be free. Suddenly she had lost her appetite. Without a word she put her silverware down and stood from her chair.

"Please excuse me. Today was very tiring." She said and left the dining hall before he could say a word. Once she was lone in her room she huffed, kicking off her heels. Her hand pulled the clip from her hair and slammed it down on the vanity.

"Who does he think he is?" She growled out "Who of all people thinks that it's okay to lock your twenty three year old daughter up for most of her life and then tell her that you're pretty much selling her to the highest bidder to become some trophy wife to a nobleman!" Aria ranted as she went through her costumes that were hanging up in her walk in closet. Her anger still burning even after she had changed. Without another word she quickly left her room after covering herself with a cloak. She really didn't want to be in the mansion. Aria silently made her way to the town unnoticed.

Marco silently walked through the town, letting out a sigh. His brothers had wanted him to go to the tavern with them, but he kindly turned them down wanting to talk a walk instead. Marco needed to clear his head and think on the things that had occurred with Aria. It was late at night. The only light he had was from the moon that sat high in the sky. He could hear his brothers' loud laughter as they partied away at the taverns on the other side of the town. Marco smiled softly as he gazed up at the sky. Suddenly, someone bumped into him making him look down at the person. His hands grabbed their shoulders to help steady them so that they didn't fall over. Bright blue eyes stared up at him stalling his breath in his throat. Aria instantly smiled as she looked at him. He blinked as if unsure that he was really holding her in his arms.

"Hello again, Marco." She spoke as he let her go. Marco looked around them then smirked. He hoped that there was no one on the ship as of right now. Aria froze when he leaned down, his hot breath at her ear making her blush.

"Follow me-yoi." He whispered, making sure that his lips brushed against the shell of her ear. Aria couldn't stop the giggle that snuck past her lips at his reaction upon seeing her. The blonde dragged her through the darkened streets of the port town where she had been born. She willingly followed him, curious as to where he was taking her. However, when she saw the ship he called home she felt herself grow worried. Marco seemed to notice her hesitation and turned to her with his lips pulled back in a soft smile.

"Don't worry most of the crew is either out drinking the night away or in bed fast asleep-yoi." He told her and she nodded, trusting his word. Marco led her across the deck of the gigantic ship and through the wood door that led below deck. His blue eyes lit up as she tried to take in as much of what she saw as she could. This had been the first time she had even been so close much less within a pirate ship and she felt as if her dream of being free could possibly come true. Aria had only ever been able to sneak out at night when her father was sound asleep. The blonde male led her to his room before finally letting her go so that she could look around. She walked towards his desk and looked at all of the maps he had been working on during his time on the island. He noticed her wide curious gaze which made him smile in happiness at the sight. Marco sat on his bed watching her as he relaxed. She turned to him with her face lit up in excitement then froze when she saw him tugging off his purple button up shirt. Her eyes trailed over his muscular chest and abs while he unwound his blue sash that looked much like the one she had wrapped around her hips. Marco met her heated gaze and smirked. He knew exactly what he was doing to her and was teasing her. Aria huffed then went back to looking around his room. Before she could go for his closet his thick arms wrapped around her toned stomach and puled her close until her back met his chest. He placed a kiss on the side of her neck which had her wanting more.

"Why don't we go get some food-yoi?" He asked, voice husky as his breath ghosted her ear making her shiver. Aria nodded and let him lead her out of the room to the kitchen eyes widened when the entered the large room that was just one big kitchen like one she had never seen before. She had thought the one in the mansion was big and now she saw this one which must have topped the one at home. Macro lifted her up and placed her on the counter that ran through the middle of the kitchen. Aria figured that it was probably used to prep food to be cooked so that the cooks had more room to work. She almost moaned when his hand brushed against her inner thigh. He did bring her here to eat. No. Aria realized that he brought her here to be his meal and devour her much like he did the night before. Marco went to get a chair and placed it in between her legs before sitting down. He started to kiss her inner thigh which made her arch and let out a breathy moan of his name. His fingers traced designs on her skin as they traveled up her skirt to her core that she had left bare, having not wanted to wear anything other than the flowing skirt of her dancer costume. Noticing this he froze and met her gaze. Marco's eyes were dark with lust then dipped his head under her skirt. Her eyes went wide as his tongue flicked across her bundled nerves. Aria tightly gripped at his blonde truff of hair as he greedily lapped at her juices. She couldn't hold back the moans that escaped with each stroke of his powerful muscle. Each moan that met his ears had pushed him to move his tongue faster and faster. The knot that had began to grow in her stomach suddenly unwound and she almost screamed out his name. Her thighs tensed as he made quick work of the juices that seemed to flow out of her. Aria collapsed on to the counter, panting. Marco moved to stand between her legs as he licked his lips that glistened with her womanly nectar. She met his gaze with half lidded eyes as he pulled her closer to meet his hips. With a smirk he kissed her roughly making her moan against his mouth. However, he paused and pulled away which made her whine at the loss.

"Aria, I won't continue unless you are sure that this is something you want. When we did this last night I never asked. So, if we continue I want to know that you want this-yoi." Her heart swelled at his words as she was filled with a sudden happiness that he didn't want to force this upon her. She felt like he was treating her like he would a lover in this sense which oddly made her happy. Aria placed her hands on both sides of his face, giving him a gentle smile.

"I want this. I want you. As odd as this is, I want to be with you. I want all of you." She told him. Marco's eyes deeply gazed into her blue orbs as if looking for any sign that she was lying. When he found none he relaxed and kissed her. She closed he eyes letting herself get lost in his passionate kiss. One of her legs moved up to wrap around his waist which he gripped with on hand while the other went to grope her flesh. Her fingers lightly pulled at his hair as they got more heated. Marco broke away reluctantly to undo his pants so that they dropped to his ankles. He gripped her hips as he lined himself with her entrance. With one last look into her eyes he snapped his hips and buried his shaft deep within her went cavern of pleasure. He let out a low groan at the feel as she moaned into his neck. He stayed there not moving for a minute.

"You okay-yoi?" He whispered to her, placing a kiss on her cheek. Aria could only moaned while she moved her hips to try to get more pleasure from him. Marco chuckled at this and slowly moved his hips in and out. This felt much different than last night. Aria felt like her entire body was on fire. Each move of his hips and kiss that he placed upon her skin left behind a searing sensation. She realized that she craved him far more than what she had thought. He was all she wanted and all she thought about. Her back arched off the counter when he suddenly snapped his hips, going deep into her cavern. This action made her moan loudly which gave him the sign to continue that motion and he picked up speed.

"Fuck-yoi." He growled out as his head met her shoulder. Marco started to relentlessly pound into her while at the same time being careful not to harm her. It was as if he was marking her as his inside and out. As he bit and suck at her collar bone, not once halting in speed, he left behind dark blotches on her flesh further marking her. His fingers linked with hers. Aria was a moan, withering mess under him much like she had been before. The knot she felt that started growing tighter suddenly unwound like it had when he was feasting on her core prior.

"Marco!" She called out, nails dragging up his back as she came around him. Marco moaned when her cavern tightened around his length, milking him. He shivered while he was emptied by her greedy core. The two of them panted, trying to catch their breath before moving. Once calm Marco quickly pulled his pants on and fixed her skirt. Without a word he placed her on to her feet having lifted her from the counter that was no soaked with sweat and her juices. He led her from the kitchen and back to his room where he pinned her against the door once it was closed.

The sun had just barely started to rise as he walked her to an old well that was between her house and the docks. He held her in his arms placing a gentle kiss on her lips, not wanting to let her go. Marco wished that she could just stay with him and never leave. He figure it was is phoenix part of him that made him want that. being a devil fruit user normally wouldn't make him act like this. However, his devil fruit was rare and not much was known about it. One top of that he also ate a zoan fruit which meant even as a human he still had the animal traits that came with eating it. So there was a chance that he was already seeing her as his mate. For some reason Marco honestly didn't mind this as he had already grown fond of the beautiful dancer with whom he had met. Aria began to pull away which pulled him from his thoughts.

"Are you sure I don't need to walk you home-yoi?" He asked her once more like he had on the way to the well. She gave him a smile and laughed lightly, clearly amused by him. Marco shook his head and nuzzled into her neck.

"No, I will be fine. Let's meet here tomorrow night after sundown." She told him, linking her fingers with his.

"We can have dinner together tomorrow. There's a waterfall deep within the forest that we can go to. That is if you would like to-yoi." Marco told her, suddenly feeling nervous about having asked her out on a date.

"That sounds lovely." She told him with a bright grin. Marco watched as she disappeared from his sight. His heart felt heavy without having her within his arms. He turned, making his way to the ship that he called home. The Moby Dick. His thoughts occupied by the beautiful woman who he was wanting to claim as his own.


	3. Chapter 3

Aria sat at the glass table that had been set up in the garden of the mansion. Two guards were posted nearby as she once more had to sit through another meeting with a suitor that her father had chosen for her to marry. She kept a fake smile plastered on her face hoping that the man sitting across from her wouldn't catch on to the fact that she was wishing to be within another's arms. This was about the fourth man she had met with. To be honest she had lost count after the first that she had met with this morning. With the guards standing nearby she couldn't very well walk away and escape. They would just bring her back and make her sit there. Aria just wanted to be with Marco who she was sure was having a much better time than she was at the moment. Oh how she wished to be able to talk to someone about him. She could speak with Zarak who was her childhood friend and head guard. However, she didn't want him to instantly turn around and tell her father. Though, that was highly unlikely seeing as the dark haired soldier loathed her father much like she did. No one knew about her secret meetings with him late into the night and that made it all the more thrilling to her. It turned her on when she thought about meeting him and almost getting caught. The past to nights were the most exciting that she had ever had in her entire life. Ever since she was a child she had been locked away in the mansion. Her mother had disappeared when she had turned eight and her father had said that she had died from an illness. Aria thought that it was due to the fact that he had her killed because she wouldn't listen to him. Her thoughts shifted to Marco and she just couldn't wait to meet him tonight. It was the only reason she was able to suffer through these meetings. Though, she wished it was already sundown so that she could see him. Aria mentally gasped at how she was acting. Since when had she ever acted like this with anyone? It was as if she had already fallen for the blonde pirate. While her mid was full of thoughts of Marco she realized that he never asked for the sash back and that she still had it in her room hidden in a locked box under her bed where she kept all the things she held dear. Once the meeting had ended she was escorted to her bed chambers where Zarak was waiting for her. His black hair was slicked back revealing his amber eyes. The guards uniform he wore seemed to be a size too small for his muscular build.

"I take it you didn't like any of the suitors this time either." He stated once it was just the two of them within her room. Aria stayed silent at first unsure of what to truly say to him.

"None of them were what I'm seeking for." She replied. What exactly was she looking for? Someone like Marco? No. she didn't want someone like him, she wanted him and no one else.

"If I was being honest. It seems like those his majesty has chosen are those who were to give him more power." Zarak pointed out which made her smile./p  
"I can't deny that. As that is the only reason he wants to marry me off to some disgusting noble." The two of them shared a laugh before he suddenly grew serious.

"Aria, tell me. Why is it that you sneak out to the town every night and now to the harbor?" He asked her, choosing his words carefully so that she didn't send him away. Aria could see the worry in his amber orbs even though his face stayed serious.

"I met someone." was all she said, but she knew that Zarak would fit the pieces together in no time.

"Aria, you are to be married to a noble. You can't be falling in love with another man. Unless you wish to be deemed a traitor and executed."

"Zarak, it's not like I wanted this to happen." She told him looking down at her vanity as she gently set down the golden necklace she had been wearing. Zarak let out a sigh and walked over to her.

"Just promise me that you will be careful not to get caught. The only reason I know is because I noticed the you eyes seem to sparkle more now. At first I thought it was because you were going to dance at the festivals in the town. Now, though, I know that it's because you're in love." Aria listened to his words closely, not saying a word.

"My loyalty is to you and you alone. If you do not wish for me to speak of this secret then I will not." What he said warmed her heart and she turned to him with a smile.

"Thank you, Zarak." With that he bowed and moved to stand outside her door until the sun began to set. She was happy to have been able to talk with him about Marco even though he doesn't know exactly who he is. Aria was sure that if he was to find out Marco's identity then he would instantly try to get her to stay away from him.

The sun had began to set when Marco stepped into the kitchen. Cooks were rushing around prepping dinner to be cooked. His thoughts drifted to last night when he had taken Aria atop the counter where vegetables were being cut and prepped to put in the stew. He had came to speak with Thatch about the favor he had asked for. When his brother had wanted to know his reason behind wanting it done he had no choice other then to tell him about Aria. Thatch had been happy to hear that his best friend and brother had finally for a woman and instantly said yes to helping him. Thatch stood giving out orders as her stirred a pot. The fourth division commander gave him a big grin when he noticed that he was there.

"Yo."

"Were you able to get everything done-yoi?" Marco asked after greeting him with a wave.

"Yeah, it's on the counter over there beside the fridge. I also added a bottle of wine and two glasses for you both as well." Thatch told him as he went back to cooking.

"Thanks-yoi." Marco told him while double checking to make sure that he wasn't forgetting anything.

"Ya know, I was a bit shocked when you came to me and asked me to set up a picnic dinner for you and Aria." Marco looked to him slightly confused by what he was saying. As if sensing this Thatch continued.

"You've never done this before. She must be someone special if she has the serious first division commander of the White Beard Pirates going out of his way to make dates romantic." He didn't know what was worse. Getting teased by his family for having a woman or them being surprised that he had one in the first place.

"I'm happy for you. I really hope that she is able to make you happy." That was the last thing Thatch said before Marco was shooed from the kitchen so the cooks could finish working. Marco shook his head as he walked to his room to get the blanket he had pulled out when he woke up this morning. He thought about what Thatch had said. Was it really all that hard to believe that he had a woman in his life? Sure he wasn't like the rest of the crew who went out to whore houses. Her preferred to take the woman he was with out on dates rather than use them for sex only. However, he did sleep with her when they had first met. Though, Marco marked that as him just needing release rather than using her. Now, he wanted her to know that he wasn't using her and that he was serious about courting her. There was something about Aria that made him want to settle down, but not with just some random woman. No, he wanted to settle down with her and make a life with her. In his eyes she was special and he was going to treat her like the goddess she was. Marco walked out of his room, stuffing the blanket on top of the basket while walking out on to the deck of the ship.

When he made it to the well near the harbor the sun had long ago set and the moon now rose into the dark night sky. Stars shone brightly as if happy that they weren't hiding behind clouds. Marco set the basket down on the grass below his feet as he waited for the woman who had taken over his mind in such a short amount of time. Crickets chirped their songs within the darkness of the shadows. The sound a twig snapping had him turning to the tree line as a woman stepped out . His dark eyes widened in awe as he took in the outfit that Aria had chosen tonight. Instead of the dancer costume which she had normally worn when with him she wore a light blue floral sun dress. White flowers lined the bottom trim of the dress. Her bust was barely cover by the dress which he honestly didn't mind. He looked at her face which was clear of makeup save for lip gloss that added a nice shine to her lips. She had her blonde hair pulled up in a messy bun with strands that had been left to frame her had thought she was beautiful when dancing, but as he gazed at her now he realized that she was on a whole other level than woman he had seen on islands he had visited.

"You look amazing-yoi." He said after clearing his throat. His cheeks were a light pink. Aria giggled softly as she stopped in front of him. Marco smiled, holding out his hand for her to take so he could lead her to the waterfall he had seen when flying around upon their arrival. As they walked he listened while she talked excitedly about her love for books as well as the one she had just finished reading. He found it quite relaxing to hear her talk about the things she loved to do. Her eyes lit up whenever she spoke about her interests. Marco decided then, that he was going to try his hardest to keep her by his side. They stepped into a clearing that was cover in wild flowers. The waterfall was only a few feet away and her face lit up mush like a child who had what they had always wanted for their birthday. She had a wide grin as she spun around the clearing making him smile softly at the sight. Marco laid the blanket down and started to lay out the food and pour the wine for them both. Aria turned to him in awe, she was incredibly happy. Upon seeing this a little voice in the back of his mind questioned why she was reacting this way, but he quickly silenced it. As long as she was having a good time it didn't matter.

"This tastes amazing." She said, having taken a bite of one of the little sandwiches. The two of them had sat down to eat as the watched the stars. Marco chuckled, clearly amused by her reactions.

"I'll be sure to mention to Thatch that you like his cooking. I'm sure he'll be pleased that such a beautiful woman enjoys his food-yoi." He told her making her cheeks turn pink. Aria wasn't used to getting compliments and when they came from him it made her heart race in her chest.

After they had finished their meal he moved the basket and laid down on the blanket pulling her down so her head was on his chest. Marco wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. As they laid their he pointed out constellations in the sky and told her which ones they were as well as the story that went along with them. She listened intently to every word and was awed by how much he knew. Though, she figured it was mostly due to the fact that he was a pirate and as such needed to know about the stars. Aria lace her fingers with his and kiss placed a soft kiss on her head. She wished that the moment she was sharing with him could last forever yet she knew that it was bound to come to an end which made her heart heavy with sadness.

"It's getting late-yoi." He whispered in her ear much to her dismay. They sat up and Marco helped her to her feet before packing up the picnic. The two walked back to the well hand in hand with fingers laced. Upon reaching the spot where they met up he pulled her in for a goodnight kiss.

"Meet me here again in two nights." She told him, unwilling to let him go just yet.

"Aria I will come when ever you want me to-yoi." Marco was surprised that he actually meant what he had just told her. Aria kept the fact that she was a princess from him in fear that he would not want to be with her as she was in fact a noble. This was also the reason she wouldn't be able to see him tomorrow night as her father was hosting a ball for her to find a husband. Marco watched her disappear into the shadows of the night then turned to head to the ship.

The next morning had came much too soon for Marco as he had found it hard to sleep. Now he was out on deck lifting boxes full of food and other things that they would need during their travels. He set one box down as a messenger from the king walked on to the deck with a envelope in his hand. Marco looked him over and noticed that it was plain to see the young man was afraid of them. Feeling sorry for him he walked over with a calm demeanor.

"Can I help you-yoi?" At the sound of his voice the young man flinched and quickly held out what he was holding.

"I was sent by his majesty the king to invite the White Beard pirates to the grand ball tonight at the palace in good graces. The ball is for those of high status to meet the princess and for her to choose her husband." He explained his hold body shaking. Marco took the invite and bid the young man goodbye which was his cue to quickly get out of there. He opened the invitation and read through it with a raised brow. Something wasn't sitting right with him. Why would the king invite them to a ball?

"Pops, allow me, Thatch, and Ace to attend. Something doesn't feeling right about this-yoi." Marco said to the giant old man who was sitting on deck drinking sake. Attached to him were machines that helped with his breathing and monitored his heart rate. His golden gaze started at him for a second before the old man nodded his head giving him the okay to go. Marco walked over and grabbed the two that would go with him then dragged them inside the ship to get ready. They would need to prepare a plan of action in case it turned out to be a trap.

Marco stood away from the crowd watching each guest closely as well as the position of the guards. On either side of him was Ace and Thatch who were both on guard. All around them nobles talked among themselves. The three of them were dressed nicely in suits that he had asked Izo to make for them. He stood tall with his head held high even as those around them whispered, curious about who the three new men were. The crowds focus shifted to the staircase that was in the middle of the room as the king was introduce. Marco watched him walk down with his daughter to his right in a stunning pale pink gown that clung tightly to her body. The gown was strapless and revealed much of her large bust. However, when he looked at her face his eyes widened in surprise at the stunning light blue eyes that almost sparkled in the light of the grand room.

"It can't be. Aria-yoi?"


	4. Important Notice Please Read!

Hello everyone! I Know it's been a bit since I posted a chapter. I've been incredibly busy and have been unable to continue with the story at this time. However, I will still continue to post other stories. The Pirate and the Caged Princess has been placed on Hiatus until I can find a way to continue it.

Stories I'm currently working on are for the anime's listed below that you can read in the mean time.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn (Currently working on)

Magi

Fairy Tail

One Piece (Unsure of what to write still but its a work in progress)

Haikyuu!

If you guys have any questions fill free to message me. Also I'm currently taking requests on story ideas so fill free to send me your ideas. I Would love to hear from my lovely readers about what they think as well as the types of stories you all would love to read in the future.

~Shie L Cat


End file.
